


The Jealousy and The Lungs

by Risquelle



Series: stealing hearts (and other body parts) [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mild Gore, More Death, serial killer nathan, still one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risquelle/pseuds/Risquelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jealousy and The Lungs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quietrook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietrook/gifts).



> I enjoy writing about serial killers.

Reid stared at the body in front of him. He had insisted on coming to the crime scenes, waiting for another message that would lead him into thinking it was Nathan even more.  Spencer could tell that the rest of the team was suspicious of his eagerness to look at the body when he always wanted to leave that to the others. But this was all being done for him, he had to be there. The body was a woman, a prostitute most likely, coming from her clothes as well as the pattern Nathan had developed. Other than prostitutes being victims, the only other pattern was the way of death, stab wounds then their hearts carved out. The note, Nathan had left still hadn’t been repeated yet.

After a moment of looking at the body Reid realized that he had talked to this woman. He talked to this woman asking for information while she made propositions to him. This kill told Spencer two things; one being that Nathan was watching him, the other being that nathan was killing people who made him jealous. At this realization, the doctor suddenly felt nauseous.

“You okay Reid?” Morgan spoke, noticing that Reid looked green.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Morgan stared at the other man.

“You can take a break. This is pretty brutal.” Reid nodded, but stayed put. He couldn’t have the rest of the team thinking he couldn’t handle the crime scene he wanted to come to.

The rest of the scene was the same as the pattern, no note or message since the body was the message. The team still had nothing other than a barely there profile.

The next day they found another body. at least they could count on that part of Nathan’s killing. Reid forced himself to go to the crime scene. Once there, he was glad he did. There was a change of the signature. Instead of just the chest opened, they found that the lungs were removed, as well as a note clenched in the victim’s hand. Reid pried her hand open slowly and took out the note. ‘I stole her breath like you stole mine.’ Reid could feel himself blush against his will, Nathan was saying these things about him, to him.


End file.
